Little Ones
by Junebert
Summary: Harry and Ginny are starting a life together, and couldn't be more thrilled with their son on the way. This is the story of the couple's journey through parenthood. Written for the kitkats's canon ships competition.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I own nothing but the plot.

"Harry, he's kicking again!" Ginny said excitedly, holding her stomach with one hand and motioning for him to come over with the other. He rushed over, feeling over the spot she was pointing at.

"Oh," was all he could say, kneeling down on the floor next to the chair. Their son stopped moving, and he just sat there and smiled at his wife while she beamed down at him.

"I can't believe he's almost here," he marveled, standing up while grabbing her hand.

"I know, I heard Hannah and Neville are due any day now. It's scary to think about, isn't it? We're going to be parents in a few weeks," she rubbed her enormous baby bump fondly, smiling at her future son.

"I think it's wonderful to think about, actually. We're going to be responsible for another life, we're going to be parents. I can still remember when I saved you from the chamber, and now we're having a baby," Harry remembered as he helped Ginny up from the chair.

"James is going to have a wonderful father," she commented.

"I think he's going to be more of a momma's boy, actually," Harry joked, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you,"

"I love you both,"

* * *

"Harry, something's wrong," Ginny worried from the living room, it took Harry seconds to apparate down the stairs.

"What is it, honey?" he ran over and starting checking her over, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I think my water just broke,"

* * *

"He's beautiful," she gasped as the healer handed him to her after a quick cleaning spell.

"He's ours, dear," Harry reminded her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hello, James Sirius Potter, I'm your mum, and this is your father," Ginny cooed at the infant, giggling when he started to scream once again.

"Oh, he's going to be a fussy one," the healer commented, causing Harry to chuckle. Ginny seemed to already have motherly instincts, rocking her newborn son back and forth in her arms until he calmed down. Her face was glistening with sweat and her hair was in a messy ponytail, but Harry had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You're going to be the best mother,"

"Do you want to hold your son?" she asked him and all he did was nod before she allowed him to tentatively scoop James out of her arms.  
He was so small and so perfect. Harry couldn't have asked for anything better. His small layer of hair on top of his head matched his fathers jet black color. He couldn't stop smiling, swaying side to side, trying to keep him sleeping.

"We have a son," Ginny simply stated, stunned that he was in this world, that she was a mother.

"We have a son," Harry repeated, gazing down at the infant with nothing but love.

* * *

"Come on, James, you can do it!" Ginny coaxed her son to walk over to her as he had just stood up all on his own, "Harry, hurry, you're going to miss it!"

Harry rushed into the room and as soon as he entered James landed with a thud on his bottom. He immediately started screaming and Ginny hurried over to pick him up, smoothing his already untidy locks down, shushing him as she rocked.

"He always seems to do that, doesn't he?" Harry observed as he walked over to his little family.

"We just have a self conscious child, I guess," she replied as James' cries quieted.

"Or maybe he just likes attention."

"Wonder where he gets that from?"

* * *

"James, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny reprimanded.

"Lily just wanted a makeover, that's all," he explained, putting on his best, and most overused, innocent face.

Ginny muttered a spell and the mess of marker on her young daughter's face disappeared.

"Harry, where's Albus?" she called out, "and James, go clean your room," he started to protest, but she insisted he do it the muggle way.

"Honey, I have him right here, I just picked him up from Ron and Hermione's," Harry walked in with Albus in his arms. The four year old's green eyes were starting to close, "I think I'll go put him down for a nap."

"While you're up there, tell James to actually start cleaning his room instead of playing with old trinkets." she added while picking up her eighteen month old daughter. Harry nodded and took Albus up to his room.

"Did your rude brother draw on your beautiful face?" Ginny cooed and Lily smiled showing her mouth half full of teeth. Her mother straightened out her headband, holding back her surprisingly tidy strands of bright orange.

"Momma" she gurgled, reaching for Ginny's mouth.

"Lily," she cooed back, looking straight into her deep brown eyes. She giggled and squealed in delight, loving their little game.

"Do you want some food?" she asked in a childish tone, setting her toddler in her high chair and fetching her peach yogurt from the cabinet.

* * *

"James Sirius Potter, put down your brother at once! We're leaving in ten minutes and you better be appropriately dressed and have your trunk packed," Ginny snapped, grabbing her hand and doing some quick spells to make herself presentable.

"Is this appropriate?" he strutted into the kitchen with nothing more than his underwear on.

"Ask your father, he knows more about muggles than I do," she answered, not looking up from the form she was finishing.

James went up to his room to continue dressing while Albus came into the room with what looked to be a mouse, but easily could've been a red piece of cloth.

"Mum, I found this in the bathroom," he confided, dropping in in the trashcan. Ginny gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead and waved him to go finish up getting dressed.

"Harry, honey, are you almost done with Lily?" she called up to him, and she heard a familiar 'yeah' come from up the stairs.

"James, where is your wand?" she asked, finding it in the refrigerator.

"It's in my trunk, mum."

"Are you sure, because I just found one that looks just like it. I could break it, to make sure it's not real,"she threatened. Frantic footsteps were heard making their way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Make sure to treat all of your teachers with respect, even the ones who don't seem to know what they're talking about," Harry advised his son, patting James on the back.

"Oh, and be sure to say hello to Professor Longbottom for us," Ginny remembered, looking around again to see if Neville was saying goodbye to his daughter.

"Well, I guess this is it," Harry sighed, handing James his trunk.

"Bye James," Lily ran up to her older brother and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Don't break me, Lil," he joked, though she didn't let go for a few seconds.

"Bye," Albus was at first tentative to hug his older brother, but when James held his arms open for an embrace, he was as eager as Lily, "see you when the holidays come around."

Harry scooped up his son for a hug, despite his cries about embarrassment. Ginny gave her son his first hug goodbye of many to come, rubbing his back, letting go only after he squeezed her back.

"I better go," he decided, and walked away with finality. He boarded the train and got into a compartment with Neville and Hannah's daughter, Regina. The train started moments later, startling James and Regina.

"I can't believe it," Ginny whispered.

"He's going to be trouble," Harry laughed, waving his eldest son off.

"Wonder where he gets that from," she countered, picking up Lilly so she could get a better view of the train.

"Every single one of them is going to be gone someday."

"Well, they'll always be my little ones."


End file.
